El reemplazo de Sasuke
by xabax
Summary: NO YAOI.Una historia que sólo Sasuke y Sai conocen. El día que Sasuke dejó al cuidado del dibujante a la única familia que le quedaba: el equipo 7. Mientras viaja, el vengador también se acercara a su pasado y sus aventuras con equipo 7.
1. Juramento

El reemplazo de Sasuke

Por Xabax Xiron

La lluvia estaba inundando el ambiente de tristeza. Pero él era ignorante de todo esto, porque se encontraba pensativo en su habitación, Estaba pensando en si hizo bien en decirle eso a Sakura y Naruto. Aunque para él era fácil decir que lo que dejó atrás ya no importaba, incluyéndolos, era difícil para él creerlo. Pues siempre los estaba recordando, aún en medio de los arduos entrenamientos de Orochimaru. Había una pizca de nostalgia y los recuerdos de las batallas que hicieron como equipo. Sus aventuras y sus vivencias. Claro que ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto sabían de esto, pues hacía lo posible para que esos "molestos" recuerdos no interfirieran en su entrenamiento. Pero siempre que llegaba la noche salía de la guarida y miraba las estrellas que cubrían el firmamento.

Y una imagen reciente estaba perturbándole: el idiota pálido ese que se hacía llamar Sai. Y unas preguntas inquietas se comenzaban a formular en su cabeza ¿Ellos serían capaces de olvidarme por completo? ¿De encontrarme un sustituto y ser afectivos con él? Total, no debería importarme porque yo elegí este camino, ¿Pero serán capaces de seguir su camino dejándome atrás como yo hice con ellos?

El viento cálido le mecía los cabellos, y por alguna razón misteriosa, tenía activado su Sharingan. Miraba alrededor una y otra vez, lo desactivó al ver que era Kabuto, quien estaba justo detrás de él. La luz de luna llena hacía que los anteojos de Kabuto ocultaran su expresión. Y de su boca salió sólo una palabra:

-Ve

-¿De qué hablas? -Exclamó Sasuke con aburrimiento y haciendo como que no tenía idea de lo que se refería el peligris.

-Si yo fuera tú, a mi me estaría carcomiendo la misma pregunta ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

-Hmp

-No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

Aunque su cara no lo denotara, estaba realmente asombrado, e incluso volteó para comprobar si efectivamente era él. Durante estos tres años apenas cruzaban las palabras necesarias., y ninguna de ellas era algún gesto de amabilidad o complicidad.

-Es probable que tú no lo creas, Sasuke-kun, pero Orochimaru hizo lo mismo que estás por hacer ahora. Una vez pudo más su curiosidad y decidió investigar que había sido de sus compañeros. Así que no es extraño que tú lo hagas. Además, aun estás falto del poder necesario para acabar con Itachi, así que tienes que volver. De eso no hay duda.

-Vuelvo mañana en la madrugada- Se dio media vuelta y se marcho en una nube de humo.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el trayecto. Obtendría su respuesta y se iría. Claro que no podían olvidarse de él tan fácilmente. Seguramente Naruto estaría llorando ahora mismo por haber fallado y Sakura deprimiéndose por ser sólo una "molestia". El se sentía seguro de que había dejado una huella tan profunda en sus vidas que seguramente volverían a buscarlo. Después de todo, él era el elemento más fuerte de ese equipo, y ahora deben ser un fiasco con ese imbécil sonriente de Sai. Todo le desagradaba de él: sus sonrisas falsas, su estúpida cortesía, su tonta técnica ¿Cómo pudieron tan siquiera pensar que podrá sustituir a Sasuke Uchiha? El estaba seguro de todo esto, pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando el llegó a la aldea, el equipo de Naruto estaba dándole el informe a Godaime Hokage sobre lo ocurrido en la misión.

_Aquí no hay nada que ver._

Pero siguió vigilándolos.

Los vio a los tres reunidos. Y el centro de la conversación era Sai. De sus estúpidas emociones que no podía expresar.

_Oh, vamos ¿Quién demonios no sabe expresar sus emociones? Hasta yo sé hacer eso_.

Se reprendió mentalmente al pensar eso. Realmente nunca fue bueno en ese tema.

Le llamó la atención que se veían alegres. No había ni un asomo de la tristeza que habían mostrado frente a él en su reencuentro. Esmás, ni siquiera lo nombraron.

_Esto no es posible, ¿acaso estos dos son capaces de olvidarme? O pero aún ¿Han conseguido a un reemplazo?_

Sasuke miraba con desconcierto. Era como si Sai hubiera formado parte del equipo desde el principio y él nunca hubiera existido.

_Si no hubiera estado en su equipo yo estaría muchos pasos más cerca de mi venganza. ¿Por qué demonios se cruzaron en mi camino? Sobretodo tú, Naruto. Debí matarte. Sigo sin entender por qué no lo hice._

_Pero necesitan olvidarme. Yo no pienso volver. Y será mejor que ellos se hagan a la idea al igual que yo. Adiós, adiós para siempre. Que les vaya bien en el camino que hayan elegido. _Suspiró con resignación. Y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Llegó la noche, era momento de partir. Comenzó a andar por la vereda por la cual salen los ninjas de la aldea rumbo a muchas de sus peligrosas misiones. Pero detuvo el paso y escuchó un paso muy leve. Había alguien siguiéndolo.

Decidió encarar al espía, y se encuentra a Sai.

-Tsk… Dime que rayos quieres.

-Yo salía de verme con Tsunade-sama. ¿Has decidido volver por cuenta propia? Ya era hora.

-Eso ni lo sueñen. Yo no pienso volver nunca.

-Entonces explica tu presencia aquí.

-Vine a buscar respuestas. Ahora que las tengo, me iré.- Dicho esto, sacó un pergamino. En realidad estaba en blanco, pero su objetivo era que la atención de Sai se desviara y no empezara a hacer preguntar incómodas. Falló miserablemente en su intento.

-La respuesta que buscabas está en Naruto y Sakura. Tú no puedes verlo, pero soy un Ninja muy experimentado y no voy a caer en trucos tontos como ese. Y no has respondido mi pregunta aún.

-Vine a ver cómo estaban. Ahora estaba dándole la espalda a Sai.

-Es curioso oír esas palabras justo de quien estaba por matarles.

-Eso fue una farsa.

-Entiendo que aún los tengas presentes, pero ¿Tan importante es tu venganza para no volver?

-Lo es, no estaré en paz conmigo mismo hasta que ese desgraciado esté muerto.

-Muy bien. Sólo te diré que perderás más de lo que ganes si vas tras tu hermano. Aún si vences, tu corazón quedará seco y vacío, y entonces, aunque quieras, ya no podrás recuperar a tus amigos.

-Estoy perfectamente conscientes de eso. Eres la primera persona con la que puedo entablar una conversación larga.

-Quizá porque somos más parecidos de lo que tu crees.

-Es cierto, casi como un clon mío, sólo que mal hecho.

A pesar de que se sintió ofendido, Sai respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por ejemplo, yo jamás sonrío. Si vas a ocupar mi lugar no hagas eso tan seguido.

El vengador alzó su rostro y buscó con la mirada la luna, era llena, igual a aquella noche en que se fue. Sintió que tenía que decir algo más antes de marcharse definitivamente.

-Cuida de ellos. Como te dije, yo no volveré. Trataré de hacer mi vida junto a otro equipo y después de un tiempo ellos ocuparán sus lugares en mi memoria.

-Personas como Naruto y Sakura no encontrarás en ningún lado. Pero los cuidaré. No porque tú lo digas, sino porque ellos son ahora mis amigos. Ahora no me queda más que ser tu reemplazo, pero con el tiempo me quedaré con todo lo que has dejado aquí. Si quieres que te olviden, yo me encargaré de sanar sus heridas y seré un mejor amigo y compañero de lo que tú fuiste. Dicho esto, Sai dio media vuelta y regresó a su aldea.

-Hmp… Y se marchó caminando tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna. Internamente, a Sasuke le dolía no ver a sus amigos nunca más, pero sonrió al ver que ahora el que ocupaba su sitio en el equipo haría un buen trabajo al cuidarlos.


	2. Recordando los inicios

Recordando los inicios

Por Xabax Xiron

Antes que nada, he decidido hacer esta historia un poco más larga, siento ahora que algo quedó incompleto tras escribir el primer capítulo. Además trataré de actualizar (y completar ¬¬) el resto de historias que tengo, ya saben, la escuela, el poco tiempo y otros factores hacen mella en la publicación y en la inspiración. Una disculpa previa a quienes siguen mis otras historias. Si desean lincharme, están en su derecho.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de estos y el argumento original son sólo con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

Sasuke y Suigetsu caminaban tranquilamente en la Tierra de las Olas, iban hacia allá por algo que a Suigetsu le interesaba: la espada de Zabuza. El panorama realmente había cambiado bastante desde la incursión del equipo 7 en estas tierras. Tal y como había dicho el anciano Tazuna, los comercios prosperaron gracias a su conexión con tierra firme. Los niños se veían saludables y corrían por doquier, los adultos trabajaban extenuantemente, pero con la alegría marcada en sus rostros. El progreso había vuelto al pueblo. Sasuke exhibió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, al haber ayudado en esa peligrosa misión. Iba paseando y admirando el esplendor de estas tierras, hasta que escucha una voz lejana:

¡TEMEEEEEE!

En cuanto el grito llegó a sus oídos, Sasuke exploraba los alrededores con el Sharingan. Se Suponía que Naruto estaba en Konoha, no aquí. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ese grito iba dirigido a él.

¡TEEEEEEMMMEEEEE! ¡SI, TU, EL DE LOS OJOS ROJOS!

Ahora prestó mas atención. Definitivamente la voz no era de Naruto. Era alguien mucho más joven, pero no conseguía dar con el dueño de la voz por el enorme bullicio de gente que inutilizaba su Sharingan: al parecer era una persona ordinaria, de niveles de chakra muy bajos. ¿Pero quién demonios se tendría la confianza de decirle así? Lo iba a averiguar.

Sin vacilación corrió lo más rápido y sigiloso que pudo, esquivando gente y buscando al osado muchacho. Finalmente lo encontró, lo sujetó del cuello y con Chokuto fuera y lista para rebanarle el cuello, le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres y de dónde me conoces?

-Aparte de ser un teme, también tienes mala memoria.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en la cara del muchacho, como si nada. Lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más al prodigio Uchiha. Algo en él se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Los gritos de alarma de una mujer le despejaron la duda:

-¿Oiga usted, porqué quiere hacerle daño a Inari?

El muchacho le mostró sonrisa aún más burlona que la anterior, mientras Sasuke aún no salía del asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-exclamó, finalmente molesto.

-Calma, calma, mejor los alojaré en mi casa mientras se encuentran aquí. -El chico hablaba con Sasuke sin ninguna clase de respeto, con la misma naturalidad con la que lo haría Naruto. -Pasaré por alto que estabas a punto de cortarme la cabeza.

Estas actitudes del muchacho le parecieron muy interesantes a Suigetsu, pues siempre había considerado que donde Sasuke pisara, todos le tendrían respeto, o temor.

Inari retomó la palabra: -Supongo que sólo estarás de paso, pero hay cosas de las que mi familia y yo queremos hablar contigo. Entonces su semblante mostró tristeza y preocupación. Sasuke supo que quizás le lanzarían un sermón por abandonar a su equipo y a su villa. Frunció el ceño ante tal posibilidad.

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero sólo unas horas, sólo vengo por algo que Suigetsu necesita.

-podemos quedarnos el tiempo que quieras-intervino Suigetsu, sólo para rebibir una mirada del vengador que fácilmente se puede traducir como "tenemos mucha prisa". -¿Y de dónde conoces a Sasuke?


End file.
